


Kang Hyunggu Loves Omega!Adachi Yuto

by rnackerel (passicnfruit)



Series: Kang Hyunggu Loves Beautiful Things [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passicnfruit/pseuds/rnackerel
Summary: He loves to see Yuto, handsome and usually so well-put-together, whining and writhing, glistening with sweat underneath him.Hyunggu loves beautiful things.





	1. day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "give me lesbians or give me death" I thought to myself when thinking about this setting, and, since this is somewhere in between, I guess I have the both of best worlds, really
> 
> Why is Yuto always an omega? Mystery to me, I don't make the rules
> 
> ctrl+f/cmnd+f "kino da" to skip to the spicy bits, i guess
> 
> lastly, yang hongseok if you're reading this, 1) don't, and 2) you'll get your own chapter, just wait

 

Hyunggu has always been a little strange.

Not “strange” in the same way that his roommate Shinwon is, where all of his pre-birth stat points went into constructing his stunningly good looks, and his brain cells were composed of whatever some heavenly secretary could scrape together last minute before he was born, that kind of strange.

But rather, as long as anyone in any of his friend groups has known him, despite being one of the most confident, charismatic, approachable omegas any of them had ever known, and despite his sex-positive attitude and regular outings with attractive strangers, he’s never done it with an alpha. Being the dazzling boy he is, he could really have anyone he wanted, regardless of secondary sex. He’s slept with plenty of other omegas, maybe even more betas (not because he preferred them, though they are generally more muscular than omegas, and Hyunggu likes that, but rather, due to the landslide population ratio between the two).

And it’s not as though he’s one of _those_ omegas, who actively dislike the dominant class. Frankly, he has no problem with alphas, having plenty of friends among them. And, if he’s completely honest with himself, he is quite fond of the stares, the quick, jagged whiffs, and the scents of slightly aroused alphas on the days when he’s strutting around campus as if he owns the place, feeling especially attractive, not that he’d ever admit it. After all, Hyunggu loves attention.

He slouches a little in his seat during philosophy lecture, keeping an eye on his watch, waiting for the minute hand to move just a liiiiittle bit further. Every so often, he’ll glance up at the lecturer—a graduate student instructor whom nobody really listens to, until he says the magic words, “this will be on the exam, so pay attention, please”.

Hyunggu’s typically a good student (or so he likes to think, though realistically speaking, having an attractive young instructor with delicious-looking lips and a voice made of honey helps), but today, he can’t wait to get out. It’s a Friday afternoon, and boy, does he have plans for the weekend.

His omega friend, Yuto, an international student from Japan, is having his heat around now, and is staying at his place in the meanwhile. The boy’s roommate, Wooseok, a tall, lumbering oaf, is an alpha, so normally, they’d never be paired to be roommates. It was a weird situation, really, but Hyunggu didn’t really care how it happened; _that_ it happened was all that mattered to him.

The graduate student sighs as the clocktower’s bells chime, signaling yet another lesson the class is behind on (he estimates they won’t even reach the content outlined for the final week of instruction in the syllabus) and dismisses the class, announcing that he’d be staying a bit late to answer any lingering questions. The students file out the back doors, and it’s only Hyunggu who approaches him, intending to go out the entrances in the front of the lecture hall.

“Hwitaek,” Hyunggu starts, eyeing the slightly older student’s crooked tie, holding his backpack strap with one hand. “The lecture was really good today. I’m really interested in Plato’s forms, and have some questions, but I,” he nibbles at his bottom lip, and glances up to make eye contact with the graduate student, “I can’t make office hours today. Can I schedule an hour or two for another day?”

The older student grins in appreciation that a student is curious about something outside the scope of the assignments or the exam, and Hyunggu’s heart seems to skip a beat. “Of course. Email me some times and we can work something out.” And, without missing a beat, yearning to be likable and familiar with his students, he adds, “And call me Hui. I even wrote that on the syllabus.”

Hyunggu can’t help but grin, happy to get the permission to use a nickname, even though it seems like it’s open to everyone. (Not like anyone reads the syllabus.)

 

—

 

“Kino da,” Hyunggu chimes as he unlocks his apartment door. He can smell the other omega’s pheromones radiating from his and Shinwon’s room (the roommate out, as usual, doing whatever he does during the day), sees a pair of shoes belonging to neither himself nor his roommate in the doorway, and he gently sets his backpack down against the dining room table before excitedly approaching his room. Cracking open the door, a wave of omega pheromones hits him, and he inhales, deeply, savoring every moment of it.

“Kino,” a deep, breathy voice comes from his bed. Yuto’s laying there on his back, fully undressed, legs propped up un the bed frame, with two of his fingers up his ass. He’s wet with slick and there’s a small puddle of cum on his stomach, and Hyunggu smirks to himself. Yuto was considerate enough to remove and set aside Hyunggu’s comforter and pillow, so all there is on the bed are himself and the sheets. Hyunggu’s already shrugging off his clothing, turned on by the deep moans and gasps coming from the tall, tan boy on his bed.

“Aw, Yuto,” Hyunggu says, almost like he was talking to a small animal, rather than a tall, grown-ass man, “you couldn’t wait for me?” He removes the last of his clothing and kneels next to Yuto on the bed, grabbing one of his legs and rubbing the calf against his cheek. “That makes me sad.”

Yuto groans, the foreign touch so enticing, making him want more. His hips buck up, and he presses his fingers in deeper, desperate for more stimulation. “Kino, please.”

“Kino please what?” Hyunggu’s always been a tease, but, surprise surprise, this doesn’t change in bed. If anything, it gets worse. “I won’t know what you’re asking for if—“

Yuto interrupts him with a breathy “Touch me.” The corner of Hyunggu’s lips perks, and his eyes narrow. ”Give it to me.” He uses his other hand to pinch at one of his nipples, torso arching a little off the bed, and Hyunggu’s so glad he’s in the position to see such a sight.

“Alright, alright,” Hyunggu quells, placing a kiss on the slightly older boy’s sweaty, hairy calf, before fixing himself in between Yuto’s legs.

He leans in, inhaling the deliciously warm aroma the Japanese boy gives off, intoxicated, but not in the same way as an alpha might be. He’s turned on, but not merely because of biological predetermining factors, this-or-that about mating pheromones and sex compatibility and whatnot, but because he loves beautiful things, finds great pleasure in experiencing them for himself. He loves to see Yuto, handsome and usually so well-put-together, whining and writhing, glistening with sweat underneath him.

Hyunggu loves beautiful things.

He peppers kisses along the boy’s neck, licking up a little sweat, refraining from leaving any marks. His hands slide up the boy’s sides, tickling him a little, and if Yuto weren’t in such a heightened state of arousal, he might let out a little laugh, but instead he barely holds back a groan, muscles tightening at the feeling of cold fingertips against hot skin. Hyunggu loves seeing what he can do to him, and he pressed his fingers to the Japanese boys nipples, rubbing the dark skin and making the boy under him moan.

“Do you wanna kiss?” he asks. His question is immediately answered, not with words, but in Yuto’s body language, him closing his eyes and leaning in. They kiss, softly at first, until Hyunggu slips his tongue in, feeling his way around the familiar mouth. It’s tender, and just what both of them need.

With the distraction, he lets one of his hands roam down to the other boy’s ass, and he removes the other boy’s fingers, holding onto his wrist.

Glossy and _so, so wet_ , Hyunggu pulls back from the kiss and marvels at the amount of slick produced, rolling down onto his own fingers. His obsession with beauty, he finds, sometimes leads him to do things without really thinking much, and he acknowledges this as his mouth envelops the fingers, sucking, licking, and biting, just a little. He rolls the fingers around in his mouth, the flavor not particularly pleasant (not like he’d ever tell Yuto that), but not all that bad, either. Yuto’s fingers wiggle around a bit, as if trying to escape, but Hyunggu doesn’t let them. Hyunggu does things on his own terms.

Before he swallows, he reaches back up to deposit some of the mixture into Yuto’s mouth in another, sloppier kiss.

“Gross,” is the only thing Yuto can say, rubbing at his mouth with his dry hand and giving Hyunggu a look.

“I know you’re into it,” Hyunggu responds, humming with energy as he pushes Yuto back a little, turning him over onto all fours. “And I know you’re into _this_ , as well.”

Hyunggu squeezes Yuto’s ass, giggling lightly at how supple it is for such an otherwise cardboard-like guy, and he licks at the dripping wet hole in front of him. Hyunggu presses his flat tongue against it, a long, slow lick, and lets out a heavy breath. It gets the both of them even more turned on, and Yuto’s eyes roll back as he shivers at the stimulation.

He reaches over Yuto, into his bedside table for the lube, and he finds it without even looking, eyes fixated on the older omega’s deliciously smooth skin. Hyunggu takes a good couple of huffs, nose against the back of Yuto’s neck, and though he doesn’t have the instinct to bite it, he can definitely understand the appeal. He licks and sucks at it instead, and Yuto groans at the touch.

He pumps some lube into his hand, enough to coat his fingers, and then some. He easily inserts two fingers, and then a third, stretching Yuto open. The older boy’s groans are so damn sexy, Hyunggu uses his free hand to rub at his own hole at the sound. His fingers go in and out of the Japanese boy, curling now and then to hit that spot, and every time he does, Yuto jolts, squeezes around Hyunggu’s fingers, rocks his hips back. It’s so delicious, especially when paired with his own fingers entering himself, moving in and out at the same pace.

Hyunggu doesn’t intend to give Yuto the satisfaction of coming just yet, but in his infatuation with the older boy’s body, he’s late to notice (somehow) the increased fervor of the boy in front of him. He cums onto the bed sheet, untouched in the front, ass still shaking, and Hyunggu’s a little disappointed he couldn’t catch any of it. It’s not like he was worried about it staining, but he loves the taste of omega cum, the feeling of it in his mouth. It’s something he can’t quite explain, but he loves it all the same.

Yuto wants more, once not being nearly enough for him in his current state, and Hyunggu’s delighted to oblige.

He knows that he can’t satisfy Yuto, not like this (outside of Yuto’s heats, he prefers to be taken by the slightly older boy anyway), so he reaches under his bed for a box of toys.

He takes out a violet-colored double-ended dildo, with one end much thicker than the other, and turns Yuto over again. Yuto doesn’t quite register what Hyunggu’s holding, fucked out from his orgasm, but he feels so empty with Hyunggu’s fingers gone, he doesn’t care what it is. “Kino,” he huffs out, “hurry up.”

Hyunggu hums in response, not wanting to rush this. He lubes up both ends, paying close attention to the thicker end, an obscene gesture for fingers as pretty as his.

Once he determines the obscene-looking object to be slippery enough, he positions the thicker end against Yuto’s hole, pressing it in. The size makes Yuto gasp, squirming in discomfort, and Hyunggu coos sweet words to him. “You’re doing so well babe. Look at you, swallowing up this long, thick dick.” His eyes take in every inch of Yuto’s beautiful form, and he sighs in awe. “You’re so beautiful.” He leans forward to lick a little at the raw, red rim stretches around the toy, and kisses it, as though that’d make it feel better.

He decides to let it sit there for a bit as Yuto adjusts, and moves to put the thinner end in himself. He bends the firm but flexible dildo, pressing the free end into his ass, letting out a soft sound at the sensation. He lets more enter his ass, until he’s almost touching Yuto’s with his own.

“Kino,” Yuto huffs, a little strength in his limbs as he props himself up. “Let me—“

“Nuh-uh,” the younger interrupts. “If I let you do it, we’ll be stuck here forever.” And, as if to prove his point, he jerks his hips, thickness opening up the both of them, and they moan out together. Yuto’s weak limbs give out at the sensation, and he lets himself be pushed and pulled along at Hyunggu’s pace. Hyunggu, on the other hand, has a tough job, keeping dildo inside both of them, and getting it to satisfy Yuto enough. He moves his hips, ass hitting the other boy’s ungracefully, as they’re both spread out. Hyunggu readjusts, making his and Yuto’s legs cross, and oh my god, they’re scissoring. Hyunggu thinks about all of the beautiful lesbian porn he’s watched where they do this, and he shakes his hips accordingly. Yuto’s totally fucked out, eyes not focused on anything at this point, one hand desperately jerking at his pathetic omega dick, and Hyunggu knows he’s doing a good job. He also knows they’re both getting close.

He rubs his dick quickly, thumb rolling around the tip, trying to cum first, and he does, to his surprise. He jerks out a few more hip motions, riding his high and grinding the dildo into both of the before pulling it out of himself. He’s breathing heavily, sits himself upright before he can get comfortable and doze off, leaving the other omega on edge. He sits on one of Yuto’s thighs, and handles the dildo with one hand, pumping it in and out of Yuto at a delicious pace, whimpers and “ah, ah, Kino, it’s so good” escaping from the older boy. He readjusts and places his mouth over Yuto’s dick, kissing the tip before taking it all in, deeply. The taste of Yuto makes Hyunggu’s head spin. Omegas are so beautiful. And so lovely to taste. And so, so precious.

It doesn’t take long for Yuto to cum a second time, this time in Hyunggu’s mouth, and his breaths are labored and oh so sexy.

Hyunggu doesn’t pull off immediately though, still slurping at the softening dick in his mouth, sucking at the tip as if he was getting the last bit of jelly drink out of a juice pouch. Still pushing the dildo in and out, he slows his pace, and Yuto is both relieved and disappointed that it’s over, for the day.

Hyunggu savors the omega sperm in his mouth as he pulls off, playing with it with his fingers against his tongue, as if to make a show of it in front of Yuto.

“You’re so gross, Kino,” Yuto snorts, but he’s not complaining. It’s hot in the first place, someone else looking like they’re enjoying his cum that much, but really, even that’s multiplied, since Hyunggu’s the one who’s doing it. Hyunggu looks at him with half lidded eyes when he finally swallows the substance, and wipes his fingers on Yuto’s chest.

“I really love these,” Hyunggu remarks, ignoring the half-fake grimace on Yuto’s face. He palms Yuto’s pecs, marveling at how tender they are from his heat. “You titties are so lovely. They’re almost as nice as Hongseok’s.” He pauses, reconsiders. Hongseok is an alpha, and a workout-crazy one too. Hyunggu does like his body, but, “No, actually,” he eyes Yuto’s chest, squeezes his left pec with his hand. It’s a bit softer than usual, a regular effect of a heat. “I love yours more,” he smiles, burying his face in Yuto’s beautiful man titties, and he’s so happy with his life at this point. Yeah, he thinks to himself, omegas really are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write more, maybe ride through the rest of Yuto's heat, and then have a series of Hyunggu flirting with/fucking the others, but... I really... don't have time for this, haha my classes are quite literally killing me (shortening my lifespan, for sure)


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuto’s horny in the morning, I guess (((me too binch)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s just sex. I deadass forgot it was omegaverse till halfway in RIP
> 
> Also, I’ve never written for(/experienced) such a significant height difference for sex, so accuracy in that regard is ... let’s not think about it HAHA

It’s hot, Hyunggu thinks to himself, consciousness slowly trickling in. Why is it so damn hot?

He rubs the inner corners of his eyes, notes the weight on his chest and thigh, and immediately understands why it’s so warm even without half his covers. He’s got a 180-something centimeter man curled up on him, breathing heavily against his collarbone, hips rolling against his thigh. Hyunggu’s not sure what time it is—not like it matters, since it’s the weekend and all—but it’s too damn early for this.

He grunts a bit, rubs his face to let Yuto know he’s awake, and takes in the overwhelming scent of pheromones. He knows he won’t be able to get back to sleep, but like a dog running to catch its own tail, tries anyway.

“Hyunggu, Hyunggu,” Yuto breathes against his bare skin. He suckles at it a little, leaving a mark. His hips don’t stop moving.

Hyunggu groans, not totally in the mood for this right now, but wanting to be, seeing how beautiful the uncommon sight of a disheveled and aroused Yuto is. Sure, they both love skinship, but Yuto’s not normally the type to be so needy. Hyunggu knows that he likes to be touched more than he lets on, though. “Yeah baby?”

Yuto huffs a little at the pet name, and pushes himself up onto his forearms. “Hyunggu,” he pauses, “I want...” He’s too embarrassed to continue.

“Hm? You want what?” Hyunggu taunts, knowing full well that the slightly older boy just wants to be pinned down to the mattress, face down, getting fucked senseless from behind. He knows he wants to be totally overpowered, wants to lose himself in a pool of pleasure, wants to be taken fully. Hyunggu knows that. But he wants to hear it from the older boy’s mouth.

Yuto doesn’t answer, just grunts in frustration, knowing that Hyunggu is just toying with him, and having some bit of lucidity in him, sits up, to Hyunggu’s surprise. “Fuck you, man.” He grins a little, and reaches down with one hand, slips a finger into his own ass, and curls his other hand around his dick. He jerks at it, stimulating himself in both areas, giving Hyunggu auite the show. He inserts another finger, stretching himself a little before adding a third.

At this point, Hyunggu’s hard (Yuto can feel it), and he sits up against his backboard to get a better view. The sight in front of him is so gorgeously sexy, and as lame as it sounds, he just wants to sit up quickly, cup the other boy’s face with his hands and just kiss him deeply, let him feel the overwhelming sensation of love he gets from just looking at him. Hyunggu has so much love for Yuto, it’s nearly overflowing. Hyunggu holds back on this impulse though, knowing that this is a strictly non-romantic relationship, worried that such an act might cross a line, somewhere.

“You’re beautiful.” He bites his lip, watching as long fingers move in and out, up and down. “You’re so beautiful, Yuto.”

Yuto knows about Hyunggu’s obsession with beauty, has observed it passively whenever they hung out, whether they were strolling by extravagant holiday window displays, or eating pizza outside in the cold, watching nameless strangers pass by across the street. To be the subject of his admiration felt good. Yuto was never one to want all that much attention, but this was different. He loves having Hyunggu’s eyes on him and only him, just like this. He jerks at his dick faster and tighter, shivers, cumming on Hyunggu’s bare stomach in no time.

“That was fast,” Hyunggu chuckles. “You got more than that though, right?” He points at Yuto’s dick, rubs the tip a little with his index finger, applying just enough pressure to make Yuto groan.

“Ugh,” Yuto grunts. Not wanting to let Hyunggu have the upper hand, as usual, he moves himself down the bed till his face is located just beside Hyunggu’s erect dick.

Seeing Yuto breath on his dick turns Hyunggu on way more than necessary, and it takes all the strength in his morning lizard brain to keep from grinding his hips into Yuto’s face. He intends to relieve some pressure by touching himself, but Yuto doesn’t let him.

“Ah ah,” Yuto tuts, pushing Hyunggu’s hand away, and in the same motion, curling his fingers around his dick. “It’s my turn to make you feel good.” And without missing a beat, he licks a thick band of saliva onto Hyunggu’s dick, taking his time to run his tongue so slowly over the tip.

Hyunggu lets out a deep, throaty moan, it being a while since the last time he was on the receiving end of a blowjob. He doesn’t mind giving, maybe prefers it, if just for the savory reactions of his generally quite attractive partners, but it’s refreshing to get one himself, feel what his partners get to feel with him.

“Ooh, Yuto,” he moans out, covering his eyes with one arm. He runs his other hand through Yuto’s hair, scratches the back of his head, and Yuto envelops him in his mouth. “Uhhn! Yuto, Yuto...”

Yuto bobs his head up and down, careful not to let his teeth touch, looking up every once in a while to catch some feedback on how he’s doing. Judging by the quick rising and falling of Hyunggu’s chest, he’s doing pretty well. He maneuvers a hand to Hyunggu’s ass, squeezing it playfully before rubbing the tight hole. He removes himself from Hyunggu’s cock, then glances around for the lube, spots it soon enough (it hadn’t been put away the previous night), and squeezes some onto his fingers.

Hyunggu, knowing full well what he wants, lifts his hips a little, and spreads his ass. Yuto chuckles at the gesture, and slowly enters his fingers into the warmth. Hyunggu gasps, tightens, and pressed himself down on Yuto’s long fingers. “Fuck babe,” he huffs out, “it feels so good.”

“You’re so hot Hyunggu,” Yuto whispers against Hyunggu’s shaft, tonguing it from the base up. “And you taste so good.”

Hyunggu laughs out loud at that (and Yuto’s heart skips a beat at that—after all, no one can resist Hyunggu’s cute laughing face), knowing plenty well that there’s no way in hell, and gestures toward himself. “Get your ass over here, big boy.”

Yuto repositions himself, embarrassed to be hovering his ass in front of Hyunggu’s face, and swallows his embarrassment with Hyunggu’s dick. Hyunggu moans through his teeth, rubs his fingers at Yuto’s slicked hole, presses his tongue against it, and murmurs out a “you’re so wet, babe” before leaning forward and pressing his tongue into Yuto’s heat.

The slurping noises Hyunggu’s making at his ass make Yuto dizzy. He makes it sound like eating dripping omega ass is a five star meal, and he cums, untouched in the front. He keeps his mouth and hands occupied, sucking and kissing at Hyunggu’s dick while thrusting his fingers in and out, curling them into Hyunggu’s prostate. His head in the clouds, his blowjob is sloppy, but he loves touching Hyunggu. (Then again, who wouldn’t? He counts himself lucky to have been judged beautiful enough by Hyunggu’s standards to be fucked by him.)

On the other end, Hyunggu has a mouthful of omega fluids, the consistency of uncooked egg whites and sickeningly sweet. He savors the cute sounds he pulls out of Yuto’s throat, mouth wet and hot against his cock.

“Shinwon should be coming back anytime now,” Hyunggu murmurs, lips glossy and wet. “We should finish up soon and get cleaned up.”

“Mmuuh,” Yuto responds, only half-hearing what Hyunggu has just uttered, understanding the meaning just by recognizing the roommate’s name. He readjusts himself, turning himself around one more time before sitting upright on Hyunggu’s lap, ass grinding against the younger boy’s hard-on. He slumps against Hyunggu, dick dripping between their stomachs, and utters an unintentionally sultry “I’m tired.”

“You want me to do it for you?” Hyunggu puts a hand on Yuto’s hip, readying to flip them over. Yuto nods, and Hyunggu complies.

With Yuto’s back now against the sheets, Hyunggu situates himself between the taller boy’s legs, and takes in the view. Yuto is panting beneath him, glistening with sweat and cum, eyes half-lidded and looking at nothing in particular. Hyunggu thinks to himself, how much he loves this view, and the scent Yuto unconsciously gives off.

One thing he doesn’t care for? Topping. He’d much rather be taking it in the ass too, but he knows that for an omega in heat, a real dick is heaps more satisfying than a toy. He’s here for Yuto first, himself second.

“You ready?” he makes sure Yuto’s lucid enough to consent before pushing in. With an affirmative groan and a nod in response, Hyunggu pushes into Yuto’s warmth. It’s deliciously hot, and Hyunggu shudders, nearly cumming at the sensation.

Yuto spreads his arms out for Hyunggu, and Hyunggu complies, pushing in more as he leans in to lock lips with Yuto. He’s crossed the unspoken boundary, but Yuto welcomes him with open arms. There’s tongue and panting and moans and the frankly unpleasant taste of mixing bodily fluids, and Hyunggu starts to shake his hips. Yuto is surprisingly noisy in bed, and it’s endearing, Hyunggu thinks to himself.

Yuto’s pushing against Hyunggu at a solid pace, and savors the sensation every time Hyunggu brushes against his sweet spot. Before he knows it, he’s pulling at Hyunggu’s hair, locking him in with his legs, and tightening his ass as he cums in spurts.

Hyunggu, trying to cum from the front stimulation alone, furrows his eyebrows in concentration, moves his hips hard and quick (Yuto’s fucked out already and takes him well), and lets it out inside, against his better judgement. He’ll clean Yuto out well later in the shower, and give him Plan B if he needs it (he’s not sure if Yuto’s on birth control, though he should be).

For now though, he’ll settle for collapsing onto Yuto’s chest, exhausted from topping for the first time in months.

“You were so good, baby,” he pats Yuto’s ribs, trying to comfort him in their afterglow. “You’re so good. You’re so beautiful.”

Yuto hums as an acknowledgement that he’s heard, but doesn’t have anything interesting to respond. Instead, he runs a hand through Hyunggu’s hair, and cranes his neck to lay a kiss on the top of Hyunggu’s head.

They rest, bodies pressed against one another, pheromones and affection overflowing from both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this got really long and arguably boring I’m sorry I really had higher hopes for this one lol but it was written at many different times so, there’s that I guess


End file.
